In the modern kitchen, one common appliance is a cooktop, which may be a stand-alone unit or part of a larger appliance such as a stove. Most cooktops include multiple heating units, and some heating units are designed to be used in conjunction with one another to heat a single cooking vessel large enough to span multiple heating units.
The heating units can employ any known method of heating such as burners, resistive heaters and inductive heaters.